


Unexpected Changes

by Calypphire



Series: Unexpected [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Choose the adventure, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Voting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-01-30 12:57:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21428581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calypphire/pseuds/Calypphire
Summary: I have rated it as Mature for now, but this might change to either explicit or might end up being downgraded to teen audience - depending on which way it goes.The start is simply Severus Snape marking papers, (so we're dealing with Harry Potter era Professor Snape, instead of a Marauders Era Snape like in Unexpected Turns).Tags will be added along the way and whatever warning that need to apply. (This will be now part of the Unexpected Series, so you can enjoy both if you wish)
Series: Unexpected [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1544857
Comments: 68
Kudos: 19





	1. Marking Papers

**Author's Note:**

> As mentioned in the summary, this is a vote for what can happen in the next chapter. Though, this might change a little, where the votes can be for something a little later down the story, so watch out for these when they crop up, if they crop up. Think of them as something to 'look forward to' because you never know what the results might be come when they are up ~_^
> 
> The voting times may vary between a week to two, depending on how things are in real life on my end. However, I will (if I remember to do this), put up "voting has ended" in the end notes where they apply.
> 
> For this beginning, we start with Severus Snape in his office marking papers...

Chapter One  
Marking Papers

Severus’s POV;

‘Oh for Merlin bloody sakes!’ I think to myself, as I try and read through this drivel.

This is not what I wanted to do with my life! Far from it! But, thanks to blasted reasons I have no choice but to be here, sitting at this desk, in my office, marking homework from some students who cannot seem to put a proper sentence together, let alone two words that would make sense. I don’t even want to go into the spelling errors!

Why is there no formal teaching before Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry? The kind I had before getting my letter to attend? Even with a witch for a mother, living with a muggle father, I still went to a school. A simple building in Cokeworth, that would remind me of the old book I had once read by Roald Dahl, ‘Matilda’, only without that horrid Miss Trunchbull.

If anything, school was my ‘safe haven’, though I wasn’t exactly one for being chosen to become friends with anyone, always the last to be picked for any of those sports and team activities, and with Lily Evans, whom I once had been close with, going to a Private School, my company was really my own.

But, it didn’t matter; I had my books, a few nice teachers who gave a damn, despite my appearance. Sure, of course, having friends would have been nice, I suppose, but I didn’t dare to bring them back to my home, not even Lily, not with my drunken ingrate of a father always screaming and throwing things about, including me... his own son!

Why Purebloods don’t have their own little education system before this point does tend to make my eyes water when I am trying to desperately read this scribble before me by Vincent Crabbe, someone from my own House! Didn’t his father, or mother, who I have known, bother to teach this boy the basics?

My head pounds and I just... nope... Sorry...

I pick up my quill, dip into the inkwell and then mark it with brutal honesty. Whether I detest a student, or not, I do ensure as much fairness as I can muster, no matter their House.

Once I had marked the parchment, I place it upon the pile of the other marked work, and looked at the rest of the yet to be done.

Ugh! Does this ever end?

I desperately want a different life from this. I would love to turn back time, take different steps. Would it have made a difference? I don’t know, but it does have me imagining being sixteen again, that is for certain.

Rubbing my eyes, checking the time, I decided to just give up for now and finish in the morning, starting with Miss Hermione Granger at the very top now. No doubt she would have written every nitty gritty detail she could possibly fit, causing me to want to smack my head into the desk.

How can one student be so bloody annoying in trying to prove that she knows it all? I admire that she’s got brains, but for Merlin sake’s girl, tone it down!

I need a drink!

But, before I could even so much as get out of my chair, walk out of my office to head to my private chambers and owl came rushing on in and dropping a letter upon my desk, before flying off.

‘What is it now?’ I grumble, snatching the envelop up and ripping it open to get the folded parchment within it;

Dear Severus Augustus Xavier Snape,  
We are writing to inform you...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (This story will be written in first person point of views, more to challenge myself on top of working out how to spin the tale in how the votes shall shape things).
> 
> So... first vote... (with following content with each of the choice options, and a name bank will be provided down bellow)  
What's the letter for?
> 
> A) To inform Severus that his brother and brother's wife had died and he was named one/or sole of the guardian/s to their children
> 
> B) To inform Severus that he was successful in his case in gaining full custody of his children
> 
> C) To inform Severus that he was now legal guardian to his younger sister.
> 
> IF SELECTING A -  
Severus had an older brother named Mathias, who was married to - 
> 
> A) Remus Lupin's twin sister, her name  
1 - Cassandra  
2 - Maria  
3 - Sophia
> 
> B) Older Sirius Black and Regulus Black, her name  
1 - Aurora  
2 -Talitha  
3 - Mira
> 
> C) Lily and Petunia Evans's sister, her name  
1 - Jasmine  
2 - Holly  
3 - Ivy
> 
> They had how many children?  
A) 2 children - 1 boy and 1 girl  
B) 3 children - 2 girls and 1 boy  
C) 3 children - 2 boys and 1 girl  
D) 4 children - 2 boys and 2 girls
> 
> IF CHOOSING B -  
Severus was once married, (meaning he had moved passed Lily Evans).  
But the wife...
> 
> A) Died and his children were taken away from him  
B) Took the children without saying anything and left
> 
> (Either option he has been fighting to get them back).
> 
> How many children?  
A) 3 children  
B) 2 children
> 
> If A  
1 - All Boys  
2 - All girls  
3- 2 boys and 1 girl  
4 2 girls and 1 boy
> 
> If B  
1 - both girls  
2 - both boys  
3 - boy and girl
> 
> IF CHOOSING C;  
Severus's mother Eileen, (and father, Tobias) had another child, a daughter. She is 20 years younger than Severus.  
However Eileen was unable to care for the child and instead of allowing Severus, who doted on her, to look after her, the girl was placed into the foster system. Severus had been fighting to have his sister with him.
> 
> The girl's age? (This will determine which year Harry Potter is in)  
A) 12  
B) 13  
C) 14
> 
> NAME BANK RIGHT HERE, MEANING CHOOSE THE NAME OR NAMES THAT YOU THINK OUGHT TO BE USED;
> 
> BOYS:  
Elijah; Nicholas; Keiran; Matthew; Adrian; Jordan; Christopher; Isaiah; Ethan; William; Thomas; Zachary; Riley; Liam; Levi; Daniel; David; Jayden; Dylan; Jackson; Adam; Dominic; Axel; Everett; Damien; Lachlan; Ashton; Anthony; Jesse; Andrew; Julius; Raiden; Finley; Tristen; Noah; Logan; Alexander; Isaac; Ashley; Samuel
> 
> GIRLS;  
Emily; Avery; Harper; Abigail; Madison; Chloe; Skylar; Everly; Ivy; Brielle; Aria; Alexandra; Melody; Ariel; Sarah; Gabrielle; Lara; Keira; Chelsea; Amber; Crystal; Annika; Kiara; Robin; Danika; Ainsley; Danielle; Cordelia; Savannah; Katherine; Ashlyn; Cassidy; Riley; Juliana; Tamsin; Samara; Marie; Liana; Vanessa; Kestrel


	2. Gaining Custody

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus gains custody of his children

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Results
> 
> Letter  
A) To inform Severus that his brother and brother's wife had died and he was named one/or sole of the guardian/s to their children - I = 1  
**B) To inform Severus that he was successful in his case in gaining full custody of his children - III = 3**  
C) To inform Severus that he was now legal guardian to his younger sister.
> 
> Severus was married, what happened?  
**A) Died and his children were taken away from him - II = 2**  
B) Took the children without saying anything and left
> 
> Number of children  
**A) 3 children - III = 3**  
B) 2 children 
> 
> IF A  
1 - All Boys - I = 1  
2 - All girls - I = 1  
3- 2 boys and 1 girl - I = 1  
4 2 girls and 1 boy
> 
> Because of the way the voting went on the children, I decided to have Severus to have fathered 4 children, 2 boys and 2 girls.

Chapter Two  
Gaining Custody

> _Dear Severus Augustus Xavier Snape,_  
We are writing to inform you that your case in regaining custody of your children has been won into your favour.  
There has been no evidence found upon the allegations that have been made against you to suggest that you are an unfit parent; equally none to be found that you are ill equipped to care for them as their sole parent and guardian since the passing of their mother, your wife, Katherine Sophia Snape.  
We strongly and deeply apologise for the inconvenience and stress this may have caused for you and your children. 

Severus’s POV:

_Humph!_ Caused way more than what they were implying! Should not have happened in the first place!

My wife had passed away, I was present for her, and our children; organising everything from her care until the very end, to comforting our children and making sure they were prepared for the many changes that were to take place.

Not even a full hour after Katherine’s funeral some Ministry officials came bombarding on in, accusing me of some ridiculous claims, which were false, not to mention insulting. Not one of them was listening to either me, or my own children!

Pretty sure what they had done was actually illegal, given that we weren’t even on British soil during the proceedings in the lead up to my wife’s passing, or shortly after. We were, last I had checked, meant to be safe from such intrusion, but alas, here we are, a full bloody month later.

I fought hard, knowing where my children belonged.

I had everything ready, still do, for their arrival, already knowing that whilst I was still a professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, they would have to reside within the castle, in the quarters I call ‘home’ for part of the schooling year. Most of the time I am elsewhere, away from the school, being with my family, not particularly caring who gets annoyed by it.

My loyalty and commitment is to my family, it is that simple.

Katherine and I met when I was about to enter my last year in attending Hogwarts, it wasn’t something we had expected to endeavour, as she wasn’t from Great Britain, herself, her father being a Military man, meaning his job could take him almost anywhere across the globe, and this particular posting had Katherine being transferred to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

She was entering the sixth year, yet proved straight away that she had talent beyond such limitations.

Granted, she was sorted into Gryffindor House, however it didn’t stop her from wanting to get to know me, especially after we met before I even knew she was even to be attending the school, as she had moved to the nicer end of Cokeworth – where someone I once had been friends with also resided. I learned that the nicer end was close to the Army and Air Force base and quite a few Military families called the area home, if not Cokeworth the few other counties that were within reach of the place.

At first I was very reluctant, but after a little while, I got to know the girl and became good friends; a friendship that turned into something more.

People did try to deter us from being together; words such as ‘he’s from the wrong side of Cokeworth’, or ‘she’s not of pureblood decent... don’t be like your mother’, or what other reasons they’d give. None at all having the affect they wanted, because two years after our meeting each other, we were married; because we did truly love each other and it felt right; part because we had her father’s blessing; part due to our discovering that Katherine had become pregnant with our first child.

Jayden Alexander came into our world on the twenty-seventh of April; I can remember how small he was, and this surge of pride and wanting to protect him the moment I held him for the first time. Katherine was a natural mother; she just seemed to know what to do, whereas I took a bit to figure out how to change his nappy without getting peed on, (much to Katherine’s amusement).

Despite everything that was going on, we always made it work for us. From the dangers of my becoming a Death Eater – to which I discovered was a sheer control and manipulation from certain parties, nothing to do with them simply wanting an ‘ally spy’ or any of the shite I was given; (let’s just say, I made sure everything that was mine was secured and well protected from certain hands and false claimants); to when I ended up teaching at Hogwarts as the Potions Master and Head of Slytherin House.

A move made to keep my wife and son protected; just as so when we added three more children; another son, Kieran Dominic and two daughters, Cordelia Tamsin and Harper Marie.

When time came for Jayden to receive his Hogwarts letter, Katherine and I had already chosen to do something different, if anything, being the rightful owner of a good number of properties in various parts of the world, allowing for our children to be partly home schooled and partly ‘ordinary’ schooled was, in many ways, the best option.

I do remember being told how I was turning my back on Jayden’s right to attending a fine school. On contrary, I am opening my children, (so not just Jayden), to a world of endless possibilities, which was within our rights as their parents, and what is legal according to the countries we’ve explored, not just the ones where my inheriting properties held.

“But they won’t have any structure, or friends, or a sense of belonging and purpose,” I was told.

How insulting and completely untrue!

These were some of the basis of the dunderheads who tried to keep my children from me after Katherine had passed away. Arguments that were overturned with every single fact and proof that my children were, and have been, given a stable life, and will still have a stable life with me, their father, because I’d be damned if someone else was to come and take over in raising my children!

Upon further reading the letter, I learned of where I was to pick them up.  
Tomorrow morning couldn’t come soon enough!

###

Jayden’s POV;

“Daddy!”  
Cordelia and Harper ran over to our Dad as fast as they could move. Dad didn’t hesitate to welcome them into his arms and just hold them tight.

“Again, we deeply -”

“Save your apologies!” Dad cuts the Ministry worker off, glaring at him with his dark eyes, straightening up, picking Harper up and holding Cordelia’s hand. “You know full darn well that this was all a ploy! The paperwork has been signed and whatever else, now you will excuse us, I do not wish for my children to have to spend another blasted minute away from where they should have been for the past month or more!”

“Told you that we weren’t going to be stuck with you crumby people!” Kieran slips in, glowering at the official.  
For a whole damned month the British Ministry had kept us away from our Dad.  
Why?

For any number of stupid reasons from Dad being a Death Eater during the Wizard War to his occupation not being able to provide a stable home for us. Anything and everything they could think of, really.

Did not matter that my little sisters were crying almost every night, not just because they were missing our mother, who had died, but also wanting and missing our father, too, who was alive, just not allowed to have us, because of dunderheads. My brother and I did whatever we could to keep our sisters comforted, but there were times where even we were extremely upset.

Kieran even kicked one of the Ministry workers in the shin because the moron decided to tell us that we should be grateful for having our wellbeing looked out for.

“If you really cared, you wouldn’t have taken us from our Dad,” I say, pulling my younger brother behind me, as I knew the worker would have tried to hurt him. “Plus, it is known that if you lay a hand or spell on us, you’d be having your backside whipped!”

In so many ways I am glad the so called evidence to keep us away from Dad was all a load of baloney.

It didn’t take long for us to reach Hogwarts, where Dad worked. Ideally, he would have preferred to have had a different career choice, admitting it on a few occasions, but he had to sacrifice all of that to keep us protected as possible, he wouldn’t elaborate too much on his meaning, but Mum knew, perhaps why we lived the way we had.

Cannot complain, we had our friends, our activities and we knew we were with loving parents, and life was never dull. So why anyone would try and trample on it is beyond my understanding.

Upon entering the grounds and castle, there weren’t many people about. Dad explained that everyone would be in class; all of his for the day have been cancelled. However, the few who were about didn’t bother to look away, most looking surprised.

Dad took us straight to the dungeons, where his quarters were.  
It was like a little apartment, complete with kitchen, living area and such.  
“I’m afraid due to space, you won’t be with your own rooms,” he tells us, when he showed us to our rooms.  
“Its okay, Dad,” I say, seeing the room Kieran and I were to be sharing.  
Cordelia and Harper were trying to decide who got which bed in their room, which was pretty amusing.

Seriously, though, after the crappy few weeks we’ve had, I am simply glad to be under the same roof as Dad, not really worrying about having to share with Kieran, plus it might prove helpful, as we’re both yet to be sorted into our Houses.

Upon gaining custody, it was inevitable that my brother and I were to become Hogwarts students. I was thirteen and to enter the third year, while Kieran was eleven and to be in the first year. Cordelia had three more years yet being eight, while Harper was four, so she has a much longer wait.

Anyway, in case we end up in different Houses, we won’t have to be in the dorms if we don’t want to. Dad made sure of that.  
To be sorted, we would have to visit the Headmaster’s office.

I won’t lie; it was rather intimidating to see the large office with the many portraits and the Headmaster, himself, Professor Dumbledore. Seeing the phoenix was pretty awesome, though.

“It is a pleasure to finally meet your children, Severus, must be such a relief to finally have everything settled,” spoke the old wizard with his wicked long silver beard and hair and soul piercing blue eyes behind those half-moon glasses.

“That would be putting it mildly, Headmaster,” Dad replies in a monotone.

“You can be rest assure that everything is sorted out where needed, in accordance to the care and education for not only your sons, yet to be sorted, but for your daughters, as per your wishes, Severus,” Dumbledore says in a pleasant voice, it was almost as though he was stressing to make sure Dad was to be pleased by these efforts.

“It is all I ask,” says Dad, he was keeping as close to us as possible.  
Dumbledore rose from his seat, picking up a tattered old pointed hat as he does;  
“Before we go any further, best to see where you are to be whilst you are in attendance. Jayden, if you please?”  
I was shortly taking the Sorting Hat and placing it upon my head...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the chapter seems slow, the story ought to pick up as this travels along, as we get to know the kids and Severus as a doting Dad.
> 
> Of course, I left the Sorting to be up for Voting, where would the fun be if I picked the House, or Houses for the two brothers?
> 
> So... where are Jayden and Kieran to be sorted? - can be to the same House, or to different Houses
> 
> Jayden;  
Gryffindor  
Hufflepuff  
Ravenclaw  
Slytherin
> 
> Kieran;  
Gryffindor  
Hufflepuff  
Ravenclaw  
Slytherin
> 
> Also adding in, each of the four have their likes as well as possible talent/activity/sport or more that they participate in, or simply enjoy.
> 
> What are these talents and activities and some of the stuff they like and can do or talented in? PICK BETWEEN 2 TO 5
> 
> JAYDEN - Age 13;  
TALENT/ACTIVITY/SPORT/LIKES;  
1) does Martial Arts  
2) Can speak Spanish and/or Italian and/or French  
3) Aspiring to join the Military by being a Cadet  
4) Plays cricket  
5) Talented artist  
6) Can play Quidditch  
7) Loves cooking/baking  
8) Is a Star Trek fan  
9) Favours Queen, Madonna and Kylie Minogue  
10) Has a keen interest in Medical science/Healing  
11) loves spaghetti and meatballs  
12) Plays soccer/football
> 
> KIERAN - Age 11:  
TALENT/SPORT/ACTIVITY/LIKES:  
A) Plays violin  
B) Loves Yu-Gi-Oh  
C) Has a talent in singing  
D) aspiring Ventriloquist  
E) Can speak Spanish and/or Italian and/or French  
F) Talented in Potion Making (like his dad)  
G) Herbologist/Horticulturist in the making  
H) Is mostly a pescetarian (a vegetarian who eats fish, but will have eggs and occasional cow milk)  
I) Likes listening to, watching and does ballet  
J) Likes to skateboard and rollerblade  
K) Is a Sci-Fi nut  
L) Loves baking/cooking
> 
> CORDELIA - Age 8;  
TALENT/SPORT/ACTIVITY/LIKES;  
A) Does Ballet  
B) Does Martial Arts  
C) Loves Disney Princesses  
D) Likes Dolphins and whales  
E) Talented Artist  
F) Can skateboard/rollerblade  
G) Keen in learning potions, helping her father often  
H) Loves Quidditch, hopes to be able to play one day  
I) Loves Musicals/Broadway/Theatre  
J) Learning and aspiring to be an actress or dancer or singer  
K) LOVES chocolate!  
L) Can speak Italian and/or French, struggles with Spanish
> 
> HARPER - Age 4;  
TALENT/ACTIVITY/SPORT/LIKES;  
1) Loves anything and everything girly - dresses, princesses, horses, etc  
2) Loves most things that are supposedly for 'boys' - trucks, bugs, getting in the mud, etc  
3) She's 4, but can read and write simple words, and gaining more  
4) Can speak Italian  
5) Has an obsession for strawberries and strawberry flavoured foods  
6) Follows/copies in whatever her siblings and/or Dad are doing, still trying to find her niche  
7) Likes to sing-a-long to various songs  
8) Loves bedtime stories  
9) Is a bit of a card shark  
10) Naturally attracted to helping animals - will drag in bird with broken wings for example  
11) Likes to colour/draw  
12) Likes to be outdoors, no matter the weather


	3. Sorted and Welcome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jayden and Kieran get sorted into their Houses...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am leaving the results for Jayden and Kieran's sorting into the actual story - with Kieran's I had to pull his out of the Hat, as it was a three way split between Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin.
> 
> As for the results for the talents/likes/etc
> 
> Jayden:  
Can speak French, Italian and Spanish  
Does Martial Arts  
He wishes to pursue a career in medicine/healing, so is keen with Medical Science and similar  
He likes to cook/bake, but sees it more as a pastime/relaxation thing than a career thing.  
He likes to pass the time playing soccer and Quidditch
> 
> Kieran:  
Can also speak French, Italian and Spanish  
He LOVES to bake and cook, but he also LOVES gardening.  
He got a talent in potions, like his father, (so this will be seen in future chapters)  
He can also sing - just doesn't like singing in front of people
> 
> Cordelia;  
Like her brothers, she can speak French and Italian, but she struggles with Spanish at this point.  
She also does Martial Arts, like Jayden.  
Has a liking toward dolphins and whales.  
Plus is a keen learner for potions, Severus allows her to help with making them.  
Loves art, singing and musicals/broadway, learning in pursuing these fields, including dance - total opposite to Kieran, where she loves the stage.
> 
> Harper  
Speaks Italian mostly, (small amounts of French and Spanish)  
She is a real Tomboy and loves the outdoors  
Is still finding out what she is good at, but has a natural attraction toward animals and likes being active
> 
> More will be either added, or built upon based on the results that have come forth to bring out the Snape children's backgrounds a little more.
> 
> *images of what the kids look like - (using actors for this, it's to give the idea of their appearance, and allow for imagination))  
1st = Jayden  
2nd = Kieran  
3rd = Cordelia  
4th = Harper

Chapter Three  
Sorted and Welcome

  
  
  


Severus’s POV;

I watch as the Sorting Hat slips over my eldest son’s eyes.

A little over a minute passes before it shouts out “RAVENCLAW!”

Makes me wonder what other House or Houses the Hat had thought to place him in. But it was clear that Jayden, being very similar to a certain Miss Granger, (but less of a show-off and I am not saying this because he is my son), it perhaps makes more sense that he would be in the House of blue and bronze.

I, myself, was considered for Ravenclaw, but Slytherin was more my fit.

“Now it is your turn, Kieran,” said Dumbledore, as Jayden passes the old hat to his younger brother.

Kieran looks at me, seeming a little worried on what I might think of his placement. It was something of a deep worry for him, as he got in his head that I wouldn’t be proud of him because he couldn’t see himself as a Slytherin, though at the time neither he, nor Jayden, were even considered to attend my old school, but they knew enough.

“It’s okay feel that you may not be a Slytherin; I will be proud of you, no matter what your House may be,” I remember telling him; reminding him that his own mother wasn’t a Slytherin, instead she as a Gryffindor, and I was, (still am) proud to call her mine.

It took a little less the time for the decision to be made.  
“HUFFLEPUFF!”

I give Kieran a small encouraging smile, when he took off the hat and peers at me, to confirm my words of assuring him that his Sorting would not change how I feel for him; or any of my children, given that Jayden was not placed in Slytherin, either.

“Now that has been done, Jayden, being in the third year you will need to select at least two elective subjects,” Dumbledore informs.  
“Muggle studies,” Jayden tells him without needing to think on it.  
Dumbledore glances at me, raising his brows, showing his surprise. “Muggle studies?”

“Katherine and I have never forbade our children from pursuing their interests, whatever it may be, and in the case of Jayden, anything that may be of help in his desire to become a Healer, be it the Magical field, or Muggle,” I explain, not at all apologising, nor feeling guilty on this.  
“I just haven’t decided which field I want to be in, yet,” says Jayden.  
“Surely you’re a bit young to know what you want to do for a career,” Dumbledore remarks frowning at my eldest son.  
“Interesting how you reserved that for my son, and have not said the same to other students, current and past, who have given you their options in what they want to do after leaving school,” I speak glaring at the Headmaster, placing my hand on Jayden’s shoulder.

“Merely a passing comment, Severus,” says Dumbledore, but he frowns once more when he sees Cordelia, her dark eyes looking at him with daggers, and Harper trying her best to hide behind me. “You do not need to fear me, or think of me as someone who would harm you.”  
“But you don’t like us!” Cordelia blurts out.  
My dear eldest daughter, ever the one for accurate character assessment... or she just overheard conversation between her mother and I. Most likely both.  
I could see a tiny shift in the Headmaster’s demeanour, but it was very quick.

“That is not true, Cordelia,” he tells her. (I would beg to differ, but I don’t say anything). “I wouldn’t have allowed you to live in the castle if that were the case. Nor allowed you to carry on with whatever lessons you’ve been doing since before you came here.”  
Again I had to bite my tongue. Instead I request for Dumbledore to get on with what else needed to be said and done.  
“Of course,” he agrees, acting as though nothing negative had transpired, (ever frustrating when dealing with this old fart!)

Jayden had also chosen Ancient Runes as his other elective.  
His and Kieran’s timetables were given; they were also instructed to meet with their Heads of Houses, Professors Flitwick and Sprout, so they can be given the transfer allowances to the common rooms, should they wish to access them.

My daughters were also given time tables of when and where their lessons, or activities, were to be held, I was given a copy of these, as there would be a couple of times during the week where they would have to be in the classroom with me. Knowing when these were would allow me to figure out what they can do during those periods.

“You’re lucky I have allowed for this to be possible,” the Headmaster comments.  
I curl my lip; _‘Only because you had no choice, you utter dunderhead!’_ I really wanted to say, as I direct my four out of the head office.

“Why does the Headmaster not like us?” Cordelia asks as we make our way along the corridor.  
“Albus Dumbledore is nothing but a fool,” I tell her and her siblings. “Just don’t go repeating it, as there are many here who are really fond of him, and don’t like anyone speaking ill of him.”  
“But you know more than you’re telling,” Jayden points out.  
“Best for such information to not be told until I feel you can handle it,” I say.

It wasn’t that I didn’t want them to know the truth, for I do; but because of the sensitivities that surround it, I didn’t feel any of them were ready yet.  
“Right now, I believe it would be a good idea for us to go back to the quarters to have lunch bell will be going off shortly,” I do suggest.  
I could have taken them to the Great Hall, but there would be plenty of time tomorrow for that. For the rest of today, it was just to be the five of us.

###

Kieran’s POV:

“Who are you?” asks a boy with blond hair and wide set eyes and bearing an Irish accent.  
“M-my name is Kieran,” I say, trying not to sound nervous.  
It was breakfast time; also it was my first day of being an official student at Hogwarts.  
“How come you’re here at Hogwarts?” he asks, sitting next to me.  
“Because I had to be, as well as my brother and sisters, our Dad works here, and he’s the only one we have since our Mum died,” I answer.  
I nearly go to kick myself at my verbal vomit.

“Sorry about your Mam,” he says genuinely. “Who’s your Dad?”  
I point over at the staff table, where my Dad was sitting with Harper and Cordy.  
I see that he was helping Harper in buttering her toast and talking to her, whereas Cordy was grinning and chatting to Professors Sprout and McGonagall.  
One thing is for sure about my sister, Cordelia; she knows how to win most people over into liking her, especially adults. She has certainly gotten Sprout’s and McGonagall’s approval.

“Professor Snape is your dad?” says the boy.  
I nod, unsure how he would take the news. I don’t know what the opinions are when it came to my Dad to be honest.  
However, I did notice people near on staring at Dad and my sisters. I steal a glance toward Jayden over at the Ravenclaw table, he was talking to a couple of the other third years, but he has picked up on the stares, which included some being surprised.

“Interesting how you’re not in Slytherin,” the boy remarks.  
“Dad says that it didn’t matter if I wasn’t,” I mutter. “My brother didn’t get into Slytherin, either.”  
“Which House is he?”  
“Ravenclaw,” I point Jayden out.

The boy nods, and the puts his hand out for a hand shake.  
“I realised I didn’t introduce myself, it’s a bad habit of mine, according to Mam, I start conversations before speaking my name. I’m Duane O’Keefe.”  
I accept the handshake.

Turned out Duane was in the first-year, too, so when the bell went, he helped me get to our first class of the day. From there, I was introduced to Duane’s friend, Elizabeth Tanner who preferred to be called “Lizzy”.  
I was readily welcomed by her, which made me happy and thinking of Dad telling me that I will find friends, (and keep with the other friends I have in the areas we’ve been to).

Later on, I really got to know my Head of House. Professor Sprout was awesome; she recognised my already vast knowledge with the different plants and such, commenting how Dad mentioned my amplitude for Herbology.

“Very important to know the properties and value, your parents understood that with their talents,” she smiles fondly. “I also have the understanding from your sister that you like doing your own little fairy gardens as she calls them?”

I felt over the moon by this. “That’s what she calls them, I call them miniature gardens,” I say. “Mostly stuff that can be put into cooking and baking, but also stuff that is nice to look at.” Then I couldn’t help feeling down. “But I don’t know if I can do those here.”

Professor Sprout gives me this smile. “I might be able to help with that. You will have to wait a little, though.”

By the time dinner came around I was glad with how today had gone. Just as much being able to get to know more about my new friends, Duane and Lizzy.

I saw Jayden laughing with the people he had befriended, whom I later learn their names to be Michael Corner, Anthony Goldstein, Lisa Turpin and Padma Patil. So, he had a good day, too.

“I have been told that you both have done splendidly today, Piccolo dottore and Pequeño jardinero,” says Dad after he enters our little apartment with Cordelia and Harper.

Jayden and I had already entered after we were done with dinner; both of us opted to spend tonight here, instead of our common rooms.  
“Didn’t expect to be accepted as quickly,” Jayden does admit. “At least by most anyway.”  
Dad seemed to understand what my older brother meant.

“Some people have had certain opinions when it comes to me. They probably still do. I wouldn’t worry as much about it, as at the end of the day, there is only so much anyone can ever do,” he says, putting the box he was carrying down on the dining table, where Jayden and I were seated doing homework.

First day and homework already? Meh, we were always given certain tasks to do growing up being between homeschooled and specialised schools that cater to travelling families, so we think of it like that.

“What’s with the box?” I ask.  
“Pofessas Spout, Fitwick and McGongol said it was for us,” Harper says with excitement.

Dad explains, pleased as he does. “It wasn’t just from the other Heads of Houses, either. Seems the rest of the staff wanted to make it known that you are welcome here, as they have each made their voices known in advocating in favour of us being together; believing what happened should not have happened at all.  
“These are to help you in your goals, or skills, or even to pass the time.”

We were all keen to see what was in that box!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Piccolo dottore = Little Doctor (Jayden) - Italian  
Pequeño jardinero = Little Gardener (Kieran) - Spanish
> 
> In this story Severus is not a dick to Neville Longbottom. Still strict and Neville will still see him as intimidating, but that's for now. (Okay, small spoiler there).
> 
> So... what's in the box?  
There is something for each of the four - and as stated they're helpful in some way.  
CHOOSE 2 FOR EACH
> 
> Jayden:  
1) A microscope  
2) New boxing bag  
3) 2 books on Healing Practices  
4) Baking equipment
> 
> Keiran:  
1) New pots, plants and seeds  
2) Garden decorations  
3) Items for cooking/baking  
4) Recipe book
> 
> Cordelia:  
1) Mini potion making kit  
2) Dance shoes  
3) New art equipment  
4) A wireless with a list of songs and music
> 
> Harper:  
1) 2 Craft kits  
2) 2 Activity books  
3) sporting equipment  
4) outdoorsy stuff (i.e. bucket & spade, magnifying glass, etc)
> 
> Also, Severus hasn't revealed this yet but has been making certain plans behind the scenes.  
This is the first of the number of votes where it's in the story, but won't be fully revealed until a little later, with votes for more details where needed.
> 
> What is Severus planning to do?  
He's intending to stand down as Professor at Hogwarts and...  
A) Taking up a teaching role elsewhere  
B) Open up his own Potions market


	4. New Stuff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Results;
> 
> Jayden  
A microscope & 2 books on Healing Practices 
> 
> Kieran  
New pots, plants and seeds & Garden decorations  
Items for cooking/baking & Recipe book
> 
> Cordelia  
Mini potion making kit & New art equipment
> 
> Harper  
Craft kits,sporting equipment & outdoorsy stuff (i.e. bucket & spade, magnifying glass, etc)
> 
> Severus is planning to leave Hogwarts to  
Open up his own Potions market = Which will be a development within the story.
> 
> *Note = Any sections in Harper's point of view is from a 4 year old's view point, including how certain words may be pronounced.

Chapter Four  
New Stuff

Harper’s POV:

I got some new things!  
Wanna see?

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Cool huh?  
I couldn’t wait to play with them, but Daddy said I had to wait until tomorrow, as it was too late and we had to have dinner.  
Jayden, Kieran and Cordelia got some things, too.

Cordelia got what Daddy calls a little potion kit – my big sister loves helping Daddy make potions, says she would like to be just as good as him. She also likes to paint and make things. Oh! She likes dancing, too! She took classes before Mummy went to Heaven, and those meanies took us from our Daddy.

  
  


Daddy says Cordy would be able to start those again very soon. I wish I knew how to tell what soon meant, I don’t even know how to tell the time yet... and I am only able to read my name, and my brothers’ and sister’s names... Oh! And Mummy and Daddy, too!  
Jay-Jay wants to be a Doctor. Doctors help people when they are sick or broken. He got stuff that would help him; books and some funny looking thing called a... um... this thing.

I’m not allowed to touch it, because it can break. It lets you look at tiny little things, like a mag-a-fying glass.  
I don’t know what the books are called, and they have too many words I don’t know. But I saw some pictures; I don’t know what they are.  
Kieran got a recipe book and stuff for making a garden with.

  
  
  
  


He loves making food and pretty things out of plants. He sometimes let’s me help, because I like the cute fig-a-reen an-a-mals.  
He didn’t like being not allowed to do that when we were with those bad people.  
I don’t like them bad people. They hurt me. They hurt my sister. They hurt my brothers. And I don’t like that Dummy-dore, he scares me!

“Daddy, May I have a little more of the salad, please?” I ask.  
We were having spaghetti and bog-o-naise, with garlic bread and salad. I really like the salad, it has cucumber and tomato and lettuce and black olives. I love olives! They’re yummy!  
“I believe you can,” he says, picking up the bowl with the salad in it, and used the big spoon to put some into my bowl.  
“Thank you.”  
“You’re welcome and good use of your manners, Piccola Colomba,” Daddy says.

Daddy calls me “Little Dove” in any language he can speak, but mostly in Italian, because I can speak it better than Spanish and French, unlike my brothers and sister, who can speak Spanish and French. Kieran says he’s not very good at Spanish, but he’s better than me!  
I can only remember how to count to six in Spanish, he can count to twenty. That’s a lot!

Jay-Jay says it’s not actually a lot of numbers, but it is to me.  
After dinner, I had my shower and put on my nightie; Daddy let me have some ice cream before I had to go and brush my teeth.  
When I was finished I got to pick a story so Daddy could read it to me. I like stories, they’re fun!  
“What story would you like for me to read tonight, Little Dove?”  
I had gone to my books and picked the one that had caterpillar on it.

“This one, please!” I say, going back to my bed, where Daddy was waiting.  
“Alright,” he says, taking the book and I get close with him, as he starts to read.

###

Severus’s POV;

I wake up, to see Harper curled up against me and in my arms. She had woken up at some point during the night, upset, she didn’t really tell me much, only that she wanted me. Not wanting to send her into any further distress, and simply couldn’t say no, I let my Little Dove into my bed.

I manage to get a glimpse of the time, my alarm hadn’t gone off yet, but I’m awake now, so I may as well get up. Without waking Harper, I get out of bed and start sorting myself out for the day.

Once I was dressed and had whatever marked sent straight to the classrooms that were to be in use for the day, I then went to wake Cordelia. I could hear the boys starting to stir, so I didn’t bother to go in their room, knowing they would get themselves ready and to the Great Hall for breakfast.

I enter the girls’ room and see that my daughter was already wake, sitting up, and crying.  
“What’s wrong, Estrellita?” I ask.  
“I wet the bed!” she sniffles. “I didn’t mean to! I’m sorry!”  
I don’t think I had ever truly seen Cordelia looking so frightened.  
“It was an accident, Estrellita,” I tell her, going over to her.  
“But I did a bad thing!” she whined.

This sent me a little aback by that statement. “Wetting the bed isn’t a bad thing, it happens now and again,” I tell her carefully.  
Cordelia shakes her head fiercely. “That’s not what the man and woman said to us, when they kept us away from you. They said that naughty children should be punished for doing bad things and... They hurt me and Harper, especially whenever we wet the bed saying we were bad, they made us do things.”  
“Hurt you? How? Do what things?”

Cordelia didn’t know whether or not to speak.  
“Cordelia, I can’t help you if you don’t tell me,” I say, keeping myself calm, no use in blowing my top and scaring her into silence.  
Cordelia looks right at me, fresh tears starting to roll down her little cheeks, as she said; “They said if we told anyone no-one would believe us, because no-one believes naughty girls.”  
What she told me after that was nothing short of a bombshell.

###

_Never!_ Never in my wildest bloody nightmares did I think that this sort of thing would ever happen to my children!  
If I didn’t have them to worry about at this moment, I would have stormed into wherever I needed to and blast whoever I had to.  
_Someone’s_ head is going to roll for this!  
I pulled Jayden and Kieran aside, when the girls were busy getting dressed in their room, and asked them if anything happened to them.

Kieran stiffened at this question and near on froze; whereas Jayden spoke, telling me everything. From how they were forced to do things that were dangerous for children to do – and this is coming from a teacher who teaches potions, colleagues with a Transfiguration Professor of all things; to being physically “disciplined” and emotionally abused... and... Oh how I want to make someone hurt further than their own pain threshold for what they had done to my Little Star and Little Dove!  
I am beyond furious! No wonder my children weren’t fully themselves when they came back into my care.

I am kicking myself for not making absolute that they were okay, as in, find out exactly what had been done to my children in that place they were kept in. I have asked them on so many occasions during visitations – whenever I was actually able to have them, but the answers were always the same. Yet I was seeing the markings on them... why didn’t it click?  
Now I know.

“Are we going to be in trouble?” Kieran asks.  
It was the same question Cordelia had asked me.  
“No,” I say point blank. “None of you are in trouble. You did nothing wrong and if anyone tries to tell you otherwise, kneecap them.”  
I may not be overly serious about the kneecapping part.

Because it was a school day, my sons had to head off to their classes. My daughters had to come with me today and be in the classroom, as it was a day that was scheduled for this – as no other was available to give them their lessons. Also after what I had been told, one will have to forgive me for being extra protective right now.

Personally, I’d be cancelling today’s lessons if I could, but I know what would happen, so I’ll manage in other ways.  
I had set up two little desks close to my own desk; I asked Cordelia and Harper what they felt like doing that would help occupy and distract them.  
“Make potions, if I can, please Daddy?” Cordelia replies.  
“I just want to paint or colour-in,” says Harper.

At this I set up a little cauldron with some ingredients for Cordelia, giving her the recipe and instructions to follow. It was done in both writing and pictures that were easy for her to follow, and help her learn to read slightly more difficult words as she was starting to progress before everything went to the fan. I can only hope that she doesn’t regress, same goes with my other children.

I think this as I set up Harper’s desk into a little easel of sorts, adding painting canvas, little paints and different items for painting purposes. Certain charms make it so there is very little to no mess making, of course.

Today’s first lot of students was the third year Slytherins and Gryffindors.  
Not for the first time since my children have entered the school have there been extra curious and surprised expressions. No doubt words been around, I know my two sons have had questions directed toward the subject of who they were and so on, having the inevitable connections made on who their father was.  
I see my daughters beam when they see a certain silver blond haired boy; he smiles back at them, as he took his place in the classroom.

I could also see a certain redheaded boy giving this conspicuous expression that, if I wasn’t otherwise occupied, might have pulled him up on it, but let it slide – no use in getting arched over every little thing that might be of a difference of opinion.  
His friends, a bucktoothed fuzzy haired girl and a bespectacled boy that looked too much like his father, sporting the same messy black hair, didn’t seem to notice this of their friend.  
However, like everyone else have seen Cordelia and Harper – bit difficult not to notice.  
Harper was already starting to create some sort of a masterpiece fit for a four-year-old.

The canvas was made so that when she was done with a painting, that painting will ‘disappear’ to make for a clean slate; the painting itself would be in the apartment ready to be put away properly, or hung up somewhere.

“Please refer to the board for your instructions, the ingredients you may need are in the stock cupboard, if done right you should have at least a good ten minutes before the bell goes to signal end of class to bottle, clear and pack,” I address the class.  
Naturally there is the usual ruckus of students putting cauldrons on flame, going into the classroom stock cupboard, and the sort. Chattering seems to be part of this ritual.

While this was happening, I go to oversee on how Cordelia was coming along with her own potion; she may have just started it, but seems to be doing just fine. I always make sure the ones I give her are the simple ones, but the type that it didn’t matter if it took a good amount of time for the next step to be done.  
Satisfied, I let her be; as she was content in the little kit she was given.  
Knowing that Harper may start to look at something else to do, I had a couple of the crafting kits placed at the bottom of the desk she was at.  
In time I did the rounds in checking the progress of the students.

“I don’t see why it matters to you, Ron,” I hear the unmistakeable irksome tone of Miss Granger in passing. “Or being any of your business.”  
“Maybe if they get treated the way he treats us half the time,” speaks Mr Weasley. “Don’t you agree, Harry?”  
“Pretty sure if anyone tried they would be cursed into oblivion, Ron,” Potter replies.  
“But they’re nothing but little brats!”  
“Looking pretty well behaved to me.”  
“It’s nothing but an act! Surely.”  
“I doubt it, and can we not discuss about them any further, last thing I want is for Snape to have another excuse to give me, or us, hell, thanks. He already hates on me enough, and I honestly don’t have a problem with, I am assuming are, his daughters,” Potter sounded rather antsy here.

Perhaps I might need to rethink my approach when it comes to the Potter boy; whereas the youngest Weasley boy better not pull anything; I need not to worry about the Know-it-all, Miss Granger.  
As things continued on and progressed, I could see who was likely to succeed, as well as those who will not. Cannot really hide much where brewing potions is concerned.  
I go to check on one of the students in their work, only to hear a crash of sorts. I whirl around to see Cordelia pushing Mr Weasley;  
“_Lo hiciste a propósito, idiota!_” she shouts.  
Harper was in tears, and I am not at all pleased.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo hiciste a propósito, idiota = You did it on purpose, idiot (Spanish, Google translate)  
Estrellita = Little Star (Spanish)  
Piccola Colomba = Little Dove (Italian)
> 
> Uh oh! What did Ronald Weasley do?
> 
> A) Knocked over the potion Cordelia was working on, creating a big mess  
B) Destroyed whatever Harper was crafting and ruined her painting  
C) Both, and Harper got hurt in the process
> 
> Consequence?  
Snape gives Ronald Weasley;
> 
> A) 2 days worth of detentions and takes 20 points from Gryffindor  
B) 3 days worth of detentions and takes 25 points from Gryffindor  
C) a full week worth of detention and takes 30 points from Gryffindor
> 
> Draco, obviously knowing and being friends with Snape's kids, would make Ron pay in his own way.  
How?
> 
> A) Corners Weasley outside of class time and punches him  
B) Trips Weasley as he was walking past to the exit the classroom
> 
> In the meantime what are Jayden and Kieran up to now that it will be the lunchtime break?
> 
> Kieran  
A) Is already making a little miniature garden in a pot  
B) Gets cornered by some other students and gets threatened (please don't assume it's certain characters, just to be aware)  
C) Pouring into his new recipe book, wandering what to make first when he gets the chance to
> 
> Jayden  
A) Is diving into one of his new books in the library, by which gets questioned by a certain Hermione Granger  
B) meets up with his new friends from Ravenclaw to do whatever activity  
C) Finds Ronald Weasley and gives him a piece of his mind after learning what happened to his sisters
> 
> In conjunction to Snape's plans, how long will it take for him to be able to have the move away from teaching at Hogwarts?
> 
> A) By February of the following year  
B) By the end of the school year


	5. Ron being a jerk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The results?  
Simply read below to find out - it's pretty straight forward to figure out ^_^  
All I know is, Ron's not exactly popular as a result.

Chapter Five  
Ron being a jerk

Cordelia’s POV:

Harper was making a castle thing from her craft kit, (she was done with painting, and it was still drying on the easel); I was doing the potion Daddy got me doing.  
Really! That’s all we were doing! We were minding our own business!  
Then this buffoon of a dunderhead was walking passed us, with his potion in his hand, and for no reason at all, I see his foot move out, and made the easel fall over; it knocked over my cauldron, spilling everything out and it broke my sister’s castle, but what was really bad was seeing Harper crying and holding her arm closely. She was hurt!  
I was mad!  
I pushed the dunderhead and yelled at him.

“Speak properly, no-one understands gibberish,” is what the dunderhead said.  
“Cordelia was speaking Spanish, Mr Weasley, hardly gibberish, and I can assume there would a good reason as to why she would call you an idiot and allegedly claim you created this mess on purpose?” Daddy says in a not so happy voice, now next to us.  
He wasn’t yelling, but I know my Daddy, he can get pretty cranky at people who want to do something stupid to us, like what this ‘Mr Weasley’ person.  
Harper went over to him, and Daddy gets to his knees to look at her arm, which she showed him where it hurt.  
“How should I know, sir? She just decided to push me for no good reason, other than to blame me for being clumsy!”  
Mr Weasley looked silly with his arms out like the way they were.

“I am not clumsy! You’re a liar! You... _liar_!” I cry, my hands were in fists at my side and I was not happy with him lying.  
“You kicked my painting down and broke my castle and hurt my arm!” Harper yells at the dunderhead. She put her head back on Daddy’s shoulder; he was rubbing her back with one hand and hugging her.  
“Not my fault the bloody thing was in my road!”  
Daddy presses his lips together, glaring at Mr Weasley.  
“Thirty points from Gryffindor, Mr Weasley.”  
“But -” Mr Weasley wanted to say.

“If you do not want to make it another thirty points, I strongly recommend that you get on with putting your poor excuse of a potion where it’s meant to go and clean your work station!” Daddy spoke in a way that made the dunderhead go funny coloured in the face and move away.  
Daddy cleaned the mess up with his wand, and took Harper to his big desk to help her with her arm.  
I poke my tongue at Mr Weasley and went to walk away from him.  
“_Ron, don’t!_” someone – a boy – calls out.

I feel my hair about to be grabbed!  
I managed to move to the side, grab his wrist, turn around and pulled him hard, getting him to lose his balance.  
Mr Weasley had dropped his flask, losing his work on the floor.  
“_You bitch!_”  
Ah ma! He said a naughty word!  
He grabbed my shirt, but I was able to get him to let go – I have an orange belt in karate.

“Mr Weasley, I would strongly advise that you unhand and step away from my child at once!” I hear Daddy say in that voice, he was angry. “Forty more points will be taken from Gryffindor! Also, before I forget, Mr Weasley, you will be having detention.   
“But since I have an injured child to take to the hospital wing, I shall have to call you back my office a little later to discuss the details. I will also be passing this incident on to your Head of House.”

Harper was still holding her arm close to her body; Daddy had wrapped a cloth around it.  
I see Draco giving Mr Weasley the same displeased look as Daddy was – only Daddy knows how to be scary looking to people when he wants to, especially if someone was hurting me and my siblings. But Draco is like another big brother to me, so he doesn’t like it when others are being meany-heads to us.  
Draco had come over to me and put his arm around my shoulders to take me away from the red-haired dunderhead. Daddy gives a small nod, while he told the class to pack up and leave, while he took Harper away to get her arm seen to by Madam Pomfrey.

###

Jayden’s POV:

“What are you reading?”  
I look up to see a girl with really bushy brown hair, wearing the colours of Gryffindor. I was in the library doing homework, but chose had decided to take a little break, wanting to read one of the books that were given to me from Madam Pomfrey.  
“Embryology,” I reply, holding the book up just enough for her to see the cover.

I see her eyebrows going up. “Why?” she asks.  
“Because I have ambitions of becoming a doctor,” I say.  
“You mean a Healer?” I hear her friend, a redheaded boy, also a Gryffindor.  
I shake my head. “No, you heard me correct when I said doctor; if not a doctor, a nurse. But, I guess another term for either is Healer.”  
“I thought nurses were only women,” the girl frowns, while the boy next to her was still looking at me as though I had said something foreign. Pretty sure I did speak English... could have spoken Spanish, French or even Italian, but no, I won’t send him into a dizzy.

“Only because of a huge misrepresentation, it’s the same with doctors; many still think they’re blokes.”  
“But, Doctors are Muggles!”  
“Not all Doctors are Muggles, just like not all Wizards are Healers,” I tell the redhead.  
Again he looked like I just spoke gibberish, while the girl was more amazed by my statement.  
“But why embryology?” she asks.  
“Because it’s one of the fields I have an interest in,” I say.  
“Embryos?”  
“Obstetrics,” I reply, patiently, as I know not everyone knew what part of the medical world embryos came under. “My other fields of interest include paediatrics, pathology and cardiology.”  
“Can you please speak English?” the redhead requests.  
“Weasley, one would think you didn’t have a brain between those ears,” spoke a voice I knew the owner to, and I couldn’t help but have a small smile on my lips.  
However, I did note a slight distained tone within.

Weasley’s neck and ears started turning the same shade as his hair. Please note that I have nothing against the Weasleys – of course I know of them, anyone who is of British connection would know them to a degree. I just don’t see them as ‘blood-traitors’ or whatever, as that would be making me a hypocrite.  
Plus, I did semi meet this one’s older twin brothers earlier this morning, and I may have helped them pull off a prank on an unsuspecting Mr Filch.  
“Finally got you to Hogwarts and sorted and ended up in Ravenclaw,” the voice then says as I turn to see the boy with a pale pointed face and white blond hair.  
“Hey, Draco,” I say.  
“How do you know him?” the girl asks.  
Before Draco or I could answer.  
“Jayden!”  
Cordelia came running on from her spot next to Draco and over to me, giving me a hug.

I could just see Madam Pince was glaring at her from her spot in the library, just itching to say something about her being loud.  
When she pulls away from me I see her giving Weasley the dirtiest look I had ever seen.  
“You hurt my sister! She had to have a big cut fixed because of you!” she exclaims.  
I had heard through the grapevine that something had happened in Dad’s class just before lunch, I hadn’t had a chance to find out more – until now that is.  
“And you made me lose my work!” Weasley grumbles, crossing his arms, still red flushed.  
The fuzzy haired girl placed her face into her hand, groaning at this.

“At least I don’t go about trying to beat up little girls!” Draco snarls.  
“What?” I reply, glancing from my friend to this redhead boy who was doing his best to act as though he had done nothing wrong.  
“He tried to pull my hair and I stopped him, he didn’t like that so he grabbed me!” Cordelia tells me, still glaring at Weasley. “But I was able to get him to let go; Daddy was really mad!”  
“I bet he was,” my eyes glaring at the redhead before me, closing my book, seeing as I am currently not reading it thanks to this scenario before me.  
“I would love to know why you didn’t listen to Granger and Potter,” said Draco. “Also, I would love to know why you would want to be standing next to him after he attacked a little girl, Granger.”  
“_Hey!_” Cordelia mocks her annoyance, putting her hands on her hips.  
“You’re still a squirt to me, Shorty!” Draco teases.  
Shorty was Draco’s nickname for Cordelia; been that way since she was a baby.

“I am sure he is sorry for what he did, Malfoy and... Snape,” Granger sounded pretty awkward in saying my last name.  
This amused me, a little, but it didn’t make up for Weasley’s response to Draco’s questions.  
“No I am not! They shouldn’t have been in the classroom!” Weasley grumbles.  
“We weren’t doing anything that would bother anyone!” Cordelia fires back.  
“Weasley, I strongly suggest that you take a good hard look in the mirror! Maybe, just maybe you will see some shred of someone who isn’t a complete dunderhead!” I say firmly. My arm was around Cordelia, being protective. “You dare to hurt my sisters, or even lay a single finger on my brother, and I will have your guts for garters. You’re lucky Dad hadn’t done that to you already!”

“He is yet to be called back for details of detention,” Draco notifies me, a little smug, but I shrug it off, knowing the way he is.  
“I don’t know what you have against us, but I am pretty sure we hadn’t done anything to you, so I am going to ask you to go away and leave us alone, seeing as I doubt we would get an apology out of you.”  
“Considering on how your Dad is a bastard, and I feel sorry for the fact that your mother must have been brainwashed to ever think he’s all that great!”  
“Ron!” Granger scolds, looking gobsmacked.  
“Mummy loved Daddy!” Cordelia cries.  
“Oh yeah? Then where is she? Ran off with someone better to get away from a brat like you!”

That did it!  
Draco stepped forward quickly giving Weasley a good right hook, while I scooped my now distraught little sister in order to take her out of the library.  
“What is going on here?”  
Professor McGonagall was at the doorway that was one of the three entry and exits.  
“Malfoy punched me for no good reason!” Weasley called.  
“Other than insulting our parents,” I say coolly, still consoling Cordy.  
“He called Daddy a bad name, and said mean things about Mummy,” Cordy sniffs.  
McGonagall’s lips pursed together, glowering at Weasley.

“It seems I will need to inform your parents of your behaviour Mr Weasley. Causing unnecessary ruckus and distress in class – oh yes, I have been informed of what had happened; I was on my way to find you personally to speak to you, seems I shall have to escort you to my office. Come with me.”  
Before she turns to leave, McGonagall tells Cordy and me that Harper is going to be fine.  
“She’s a little sore, but Madam Pomfrey has patched her up to be good as new; Kieran is with her now in the hospital wing if you wish to see her.”  
“Where is Daddy?”  
“He’s in my office at present.”  
No need to guess why, as I look at the redheaded cretin, with his look as though he had been offended and treated unjustly.

“We’ll go and see Harper and Kieran,” I say, leading Cordy away.  
When we reach the hospital wing, we find Harper and Kieran in a bed; with them were Kieran’s new friends, Duane and Lizzy.  
Harper’s arm was in bandages and cast, she was looking with interest at the new cook book Kieran had gotten. Trust my brother to help distract her from the grief. But then, it’s what we’ve always done, the four of us.  
“Can we see if Daddy would let us try making that one?” Harper asks; pointing at a picture I couldn’t see has the book was in an angle where I was unable.

“Making what?” I decide to ask.  
“Blueberry pancakes,” Kieran answers, turning the book around to show me.  
“They look really yummy!” says Harper.  
I smile. “Considering the many times we’ve had blueberry pancakes.”  
“Can we try rhubarb if we’re going to do blueberry?” Cordelia pipes up.  
“Have you ever tried coconut oat pancakes?” Lizzy asks.  
We shake our heads no.  
“It’s quite nice with the coconut toasted and adding a bit of honey,” Lizzy tells us.  
“We’ll have to see what Dad says first,” I reply.

I don’t see why Dad would say no, as he’s never stopped us from exploring and trying things out. Within limits of course. It didn’t hurt to want to be sure though, as he would know where to go to test the recipe out – for Kieran’s love for baking and cooking, and to simply pass the time in doing something for the rest of us.  
Harper was also still finding out what she likes to do; other than play around in dirt and bringing in little birds with broken wings. I know she likes being creative, of course.  
“How is your arm?” I ask. “What happened to it?”  
“I got a big cut and the bone is sore,” Harper says.  
“Thankfully it’s not broken,” Madam Pomfrey speaks, as she had come over to greet us. “A small fracture that is on the mend as we speak, the cast is to ensure that it doesn’t get too much movement until it is ready to.”

“Can we make it look pretty?” Cordy then asks, staring at the blank white.  
“Can we?” Harper asks the nurse, with this beam of hope.  
Madam Pomfrey laughs and lets us decorate Harper’s cast.  
Duane gave Harper a good giggle when he drew a goofy looking dragon that must have drank dishwashing liquid, or a bar of soap, because it breathed bubbles instead of fire.  
This helped, both with Harper and Cordelia.  
I sincerely hope to not have to put up with that brother to the twins again!

###

Harry Potter’s POV:

I told Ron not to do anything. Hermione echoed the same thing. But _nnnooo_, he just had to go and cause a scene.  
Why?  
Because he decided that Professor Snape’s daughters were ‘brats’ and there was no talking him into thinking otherwise.  
When I heard the crash, I looked up from what I was doing to see the aftermath, and Ron about to pull the older girl’s hair – right after Snape had already taken points and take the younger one to be seen to.  
I shouted for Ron to not do it, the girl ‘Cordelia’ does some sort of Martial Arts on him to get away from him.  
No surprise that he got told that he was getting detention.

I chose to go straight to the Gryffindor common room once I was done with lunch, as I didn 't wish to be glared at thanks to my dear friend's actions, and having anyone think that I had the same thoughts as he did.  
I learn later on what he had said in the library; when I asked Ron about it, all he gave me was how much he felt hard done by, all because he was given two weeks’ worth of detention – Snape was originally going to just give him one week, but an extra week was added on with McGonagall’s backing.

“How was _I_ supposed to know their mother was dead?” he goes on, grouchy and moody. “Malfoy didn’t need to sock me one and the little brat, Claudia, or whatever her name was didn’t have to go all pathetic, like she’s some little girl.”  
“Considering she is a little girl, and you insulted people she loves, Ron, I don’t blame her!” I say, giving him a look I never thought I’d ever give him; but it irked me on how insensitive he was coming off as.  
“You’re _defending_ the brat?”

I clamped my mouth shut, got off my bed and marched right out of the dorm I shared with Ron and the others. For once, I agree with Malfoy in giving Ron that shiner on his face, underneath his left eye; pretty sure Jayden would have done it, but I heard he was more concerned with his sister.  
Honestly, if the same was done on Ginny and himself, he would doing the same, plus he knows my parents are dead, and he’s not sorry for his words toward another’s dead parent?

I don’t know Professor Snape’s personal life, but by the look of it, he had a lot to deal with recently and still does. He may have been a jerk to me – all because of some grief from my father that I have no idea about, except that he saved Snape’s life? Again, I am not given much on that! But... then again... I don’t know what my Dad was like... or my Mum... but I know I must have been loved, like how Snape’s kids were by him and their mother, so...

Ron should know what it’s like to have that same experience; he’s never had to worry about going without, or experience what it’s like to be choked out... or worse than that...  
I... I am embarrassed to even know Ronald Weasley right now. I hope that he stops being a git, because he was really ever the first real friend I’ve had. Scratch that, second if I was to count Hagrid.  
Since it was almost dinner time, I decided to make my way down toward the corridors and stairs that would take me to where I needed to go.  
I reach the first floor when something brushed straight passed me.  
“Whoops! Sorry!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What was whizzed passed Harry?
> 
> A) A paper plane  
B) A tennis ball
> 
> Who threw it?
> 
> A) Cordelia  
B) Kieran
> 
> Harry ends up striking up a friendly conversation. But gets interrupted by...
> 
> A) Draco Malfoy & Jayden Snape  
B) Ronald Weasley  
C) Fred & George Weasley  
D) Hermione Granger  
E) Severus Snape & Harper  
F) Albus Dumbledore
> 
> Either way, things could get pretty interesting...
> 
> **Also, I do have a couple of ideas in the works for another vote the next chapter story; if you are interested. (The same voting will probably be placed in Unexpected Turns, as well, when I get that chapter written up).**
> 
> You get to vote which one would be more appealing/interesting to venture with;
> 
> Idea A = I'm A Fictional Character Get Me Out of Here - it's based on a television show called "I'm a Celebrity Get Me Out of Here", where celebrities (or characters in this case) are tossed into the African jungle and they have to do challenges in order to win stars; the stars go toward food/dinner for the camp. There are other challenges in the mix, too. You get to choose who goes in.
> 
> Idea B = Cards Against Humanity, Harry Potter style. Cards Against Humanity is a card game and it's not for the easily offended. All this is is simply me using my Cards Against Humanity deck and using Harry Potter characters as the players. You will get to choose which Harry Potter characters gets to play.
> 
> Idea C = Harry winds up in Snape's care - how and why and the following is whatever ends up being in the decision making through the votes.
> 
> Idea D = Do all of them and see what happens.


	6. Chatting away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Kieran meet and something has set Jayden off...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Results from the votes are within the chapter ^_^
> 
> Except the ideas one, that was a side vote to figure what could be a potential story/vote-the-scenes.

Chapter Six  
Chatting away

Harry’s POV:

The thing that had brushed passed me was a paper plane, very neatly folded and I don’t think I have ever seen such a design before. It landed just at my feet, where I picked it up and faced the person who threw it.  
The first year boy in Hufflepuff colours looked anxious, apologising for the near miss.  
I shrug it off; “It was an accident, and this is pretty good actually,” I say, referring to the plane within my hand.

“You think so?”  
“I am not really good at origami, if anything I am horrible at it, and I don’t think I could ever make something like this,” I reply, trying to figure who this person was.  
He smiled. “I was kinda bored in Professor Binns’ class, so I couldn’t help myself in making it,” he admits, sheepishly.  
I laugh at this. “I think I only know of one person who would ever find History worth paying attention to while Binns is teaching, to be honest.”  
I give the boy back his paper plane.  
“I think I preferred my old tutor, Signor Palumbo, there was no falling asleep or mind wandering with him, because he made History fun.”  
“You had a tutor before coming to Hogwarts?” I couldn’t help asking, curious to get to know this boy.  
“A few of them, so did my brother and sister, Jayden and Cordelia; Harper had something similar.”  
That’s when it clicked on who he was.  
“You’re one of Snape’s kids!” I say.  
He nods. “I’m Kieran, and I know your name is Harry Potter.”

Who in this world doesn’t know about me?  
However I did notice that he didn’t look up to my forehead; I suspect that he may have heard about me via other means, mainly his father.  
“You’re not what I expected, though,” Kieran then says to me.  
Perplexed and worried on what he meant by that, I ask why.  
“That Dad isn’t always correct in what he says about people, you don’t look like someone who is arrogant, more the opposite of that, like wanting to keep your head down, must be hard when people recognise you though.”  
I did not expect that at all, and was somewhat flattered.

“So... what football team to you go for?” Kieran then asks me.  
“Football?” I say, furrowing my brows a little. “Don’t you mean, Quidditch?”  
“No, football, some people would call it soccer,” Kieran relays, grinning at the fact that he amazed me.  
“Oh! I... I don’t really know if I have a team. Never thought to support one, as I was never allowed to watch a game, or any sports for that matter living with my Aunt and Uncle, whereas my cousin, Dudley always could, but he’s too lazy to get into anything other than the fridge to pig out,” I couldn’t help blubbering.  
Kieran’s jaw dropped a little at this. “Not allowed to watch sport? Not even golf?”

I shake my head, wondering where our conversation was even leading to, for the more he asked me questions, the more I, for whatever reason, spoke of what I wasn’t allowed to do and, Kieran would talk of what he and his brother and sisters went through to end up separated from their father, and then back in his care again, and a few of the ‘things’ the people who were caring for them had done and I spoke of a few of my own experiences and...

I abruptly stopped short at the revelation of my Uncle Vernon doing something to me, and right at that moment the sound of a little girl’s voice called Kieran’s name cut right in.

We both look to see the little girl who Ron incidentally hurt with his antics, the cast on her arm, but was smiling and in a quick step ahead of the very man whom would probably deduct points from me for even speaking to Kieran no doubt, so I just quickly say my goodbye before the first-year could say anything to me and hurried off, keeping my head down and made my way to the grand stairs just as I heard Professor Snape call my name, which I pretended to not hear, I didn’t care... Why did I just speak so much?

###

Kieran’s POV:

“Was Potter bothering you?” Dad asks me, when Harry had darted out of sight, not responding to when he was called out to.  
I shake my head, feeling Harper’s good arm sling around me for a part hug around the waist, I return the hug, only with both arms.  
Dad must have seen my expression, for he asked me what was wrong.

“I think you should stop calling Potter arrogant and whatever other things you have said about him to Mum whenever you think we weren’t listening. He wasn’t bothering me, and we were simply talking and... I don’t know if I should really say anything, but he’s not what you think or believe he is,” I say strongly, but with the manners I had been taught to use. “I also think he gets hurt by people who are meant to care for him.”  
My words did cause Dad to raise his brows at first, then a simple inquisitive pressing of the lips, before startled by my last sentence.  
“Why do you think this?”  
“We were talking a little on how we ended up in the places we were before now, like us with those Foster people, and Harry with his Aunt and Uncle. He almost said some stuff, but he stopped when he realised what he was even saying and then you came along, and probably believed he was going to get into trouble or something.”

I could tell Dad was in some form of deep thoughts.  
“He even asked if Harper was okay, because he felt bad for what his friend did,” I choose to add.  
“My arm still hurts,” Harper says, a little pouty, but seemed to like the concern from this person she didn’t know, but good enough to ask about her.  
“And... I wouldn’t mind being able to call him a friend, Dad, he’s kinda cool, even if we are in different years.”  
Dad decides to say after consideration: “If you believe there can be a friendship, Kieran, I won’t stop it. I will rethink how I approach things, but do not think it will change how I think all together, at least not straight away.”

“Did you make that, Kieran?” I hear Harper ask, pointing at the paper plane.  
I look at the plane in my hands, smiled a little and said yes.  
“Can you teach me how to do that?”  
“Sure,” I say.  
Dad does ask me; “While I have you, I am going to ask if you are going to be in the Great Hall, or be in the apartment with your sisters and me, for dinner?”  
“I was going to be with Duane and Lizzy, if that is okay?” I answer.  
“Not at all, your brother has also decided that he’d rather be with his friends, as well, something about needing to catch up with homework and one of them may have a better solution to completing the one of Muggle Studies.”  
“Cool, I’ll see you after though,” I do say.

###

Severus’s POV:

Kieran had taken me aback a little, not so much by him finding his voice to me in how he felt about my views on Potter, and his interest in pursuing a possible friendship, (which I do not have anything to see to be against), if anything it was the parts about what my son had told me – or hadn’t told me – that had me somewhat troubled.

Unsure on what to make of it straight away, I escorted Harper to the apartment, where Cordelia was awaiting for us, busying herself with a book she was doing her best to tackle, wanting to improve her reading vocabulary – causing me to think that she might be a Ravenclaw, or maybe a Slytherin – and started to prep things for a simple dinner.  
Being a master of potions seemed to help in gaining the skill of mastering culinary skills.

The girls wanted to help, so I set them up with tasks fit for their ages; Harper with picking which vegetables to go with the dish, Cordelia helping me by prepping the chosen vegetables, before both set the table and doing any washing and putting away of dishes used during the cooking – I detest messy cooking stations, kitchen and potions combined, but I know everyone is different, I just do what I can to teach my girls how to best do things for when they are able to start doing their own independent cooking and so on, plus I am very well aware of how Kieran is amazingly able to create a disaster of a mess, yet able to be quick in cleaning it up, proving that no matter the order things are done in, everyone has a system that works, if only many of the students followed this philosophy.

In doing the dinner prep of meatballs with carrots and broccoli mixed in and spiral shaped pasta with simple pasta sauce, my mind went on to pondering what Kieran had told me even more.  
As we were just about to be seated, Jayden enters in looking irritated.  
“I swear some people need a good smack in the mouth!” he fumed.  
“Pray tell,” I say.  
Jayden shakes his head, keeping his mouth shut and storming to his and Kieran’s room, slamming the door.  
It was rare for my eldest son to do such an action, so something really would have set him off to do such an action.  
“What’s wrong with Jay?” Cordy asks, worried.  
“I do not know, Estrellita, I’ll will go and talk to him, best to start eating,” I tell her, while helping Harper into her seat.  
“What about you?”  
“I’ll eat after I’ve checked on your brother,” I assure.

I reach the door to the boys' room and knock, calling my son’s name.  
“Just leave me alone, please!” he calls through. “I don’t want to talk right now; I am too pissed off to form the words.”  
Normally I would be chastising for swearing, but even I know when to back away and let my children be.  
“I will be hear when you are ready,” I only say, before returning to my daughters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What happened?
> 
> This is a different sort of voting with this one;  
You, the reader, gets to give your own idea of what could have happened, the best idea wins ^_^  
if there is more than one awesome idea, I may try and combine them.
> 
> There is one part that does require a decision though;  
Does Severus investigate/find out more about what is going on with Harry?  
Yes or No?


End file.
